Check-Out
A different version of the Grocery Game where the contestant had to guess prices for products and get within a certain limit higher or lower to win. Gameplay *One by one, the contestant is asked to give a price for five grocery items. After all five prices are guessed, the contestant's guesses are totaled. *The actual prices for the five grocery items are then announced, one at a time. If the contestant's total is within $2 of the actual total above or below, the contestant wins a prize. The words "WIN" or "LOSS" would light up showing if the contestant won or not (the display is in red). *This is one of very few pricing games in which the contestant can go over the actual total and still win; Spelling Bee and Rat Race, which involves pricing small prizes, have this similarity. History *Check-Out premiered on January 28, 1982 (#4374D) and was created by Kathy Greco and Barbara Hunter, both production assistants. On its first playing, it was lost. *The original winning range was 50 cents. This changed to $1 on April 3, 1996 (#9923D), before being raised to its current spread of $2 on October 13, 2003 (#2631K). *The game's actual price display, where it was originally a vane display, is now an eggcrate display. The display for the contestant's guesses and total remains a vane display. The game was not played from September 29, 1995 (#9665D) until April 3, 1996 (#9923D) in order to fix the display. The current look debuted on December 19, 2000 (#1632K). Also, for many years, the game's set included a "calculator" that the models used to enter the contestant's guesses. The calculator was removed on February 23, 2001 (#1713K), largely because the buttons no longer actually had a functional purpose, a fact which had inadvertently been made obvious on-the-air during one of its last appearances. *On three occasions, including the recent occurrence on July 4, 2008 (#4405K) (see below), the contestant has arrived at an exactly correct total, though never with perfect bids on each item. * During Price's "Youth Week" on March 23, 2018 (#8265K), Check-Out was played for $20,000, and was won. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 19. *The grocery bags that pop up with the actual prices on them are also used in the pricing game It's in the Bag. *If Check-Out is a Million Dollar Game on ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'', you need your total to be within 10¢ of the actual total above or below to win the $1 million bonus. International versions On international versions, there was a different range featured on these versions: *''The Price Is Right'' (2012, Australia): The winning range was AU$2. *''Le juste prix'' (France): The winning range was 10 F. *''El precio es correcto'' (Colombia): The winning range was $2000 Colombian pesos. *''OK, Il Prezzo è Giusto!'' (Italy): The winning range was ₤1000. The actual prices were also revealed manually in this version. *''Atínale al Precio'' (2010, Mexico): The winning range was MX$20. *''El precio justo'' (1988, Spain): The contestant is shown four prizes, guessing the price of each one and giving a final total that should be within a certain margin (usually 4000 pesetas) without going over. *''Bruce's Price Is Right'' (United Kingdom): The winning range was £1. Pictures 1st Look out1.jpg|Here is the very 1st playing of Check-Out from January 28, 1982 (#4374D) out2.jpg|The contestant had to be within 50 cents above or below to win. out4.jpg|The contestant guesses 69 cents for one of the grocery items as Holly punched it out on the calculator out5.jpg|This was the contestant's overall total. out8.jpg|But unfortunately the contestant lost, by a measly 8 cents. Check-Out A1.jpg|1st Look of Check-Out, with vane display for the ARP and actual total Check-Out A2.jpg|Holly entering the price. Check-Out A3.jpg|The contestant's total Check-Out A4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out A5.jpg|$8.89 - $7.27 = Check-Out A6.jpg|$1.62, more than three times the limit needed back then. Check-Out Win 1.jpg|But here's a better event from 1994. $9.94 - $9.48= Check-Out Win 2.jpg|.46; barely made it. Check-Out B1.jpg|The 1st look again, but with the raised limit and the eggcrate ART display. Check-Out B2.jpg|Kathleen entering the price. Check-Out B3.jpg|The contestant's total Check-Out B4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out B5.jpg|$11.18 - $10.97 = Check-Out B6.jpg|.21; WHAT A WIN!!!!! Check Out Win.jpg|Another Check-Out win: this contestant would have won even with the original limit! The same goes for the previous picture. Bob & Check-Out Winner.jpg|Bob shakes hands with the winner, who is on his way to Hong Kong! susancheckout (04-15-1997).jpg|How about that. A difference of 19 cents from April 15, 1997. She also would've won under the original limit. (#0342K) Premiere Playing (January 28, 1982, #4374D) checkoutpremiere1.jpg checkoutpremiere2.jpg checkoutpremiere3.jpg checkoutpremiere4.jpg checkoutpremiere5.jpg checkoutpremiere6.jpg checkoutpremiere7.jpg checkoutpremiere8.jpg checkoutpremiere9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutpremiere10.jpg checkoutpremiere11.jpg checkoutpremiere12.jpg checkoutpremiere13.jpg checkoutpremiere14.jpg checkoutpremiere15.jpg checkoutpremiere16.jpg checkoutpremiere17.jpg checkoutpremiere18.jpg checkoutpremiere19.jpg checkoutpremiere20.jpg checkoutpremiere21.jpg From October 19, 1993 (#8932D) checkout (10-19-1993) 1.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 2.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 3.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 4.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 5.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 6.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 7.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 8.jpg xheckout (10-19-1993) 9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout (10-19-1993) 10.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 11.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 12.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 13.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 14.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 15.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 16.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 17.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 18.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 19.jpg checkout (10-19-1993) 20.jpg First Playing with the $1.00 Limit (April 3, 1996, #9923D) checkout(4-3-1996)1.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)2.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)3.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)4.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)5.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)6.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)7.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)8.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout(4-3-1996)10.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)11.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)12.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)13.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)14.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)15.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)16.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)17.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)18.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)19.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)20.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)21.jpg checkout(4-3-1996)22.jpg 2nd Look out11.jpg|Here's one of the last playings of Check-Out with the calculator. out12.jpg|And another loss at the game. Check-Out Drew 1.jpg|The Current Check-Out Prop Check-Out Drew 2.jpg|Contestant's guess Check-Out Drew 3.jpg|Contestant's Total Check-Out Drew 4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out Drew 5.jpg|$12.57 - $12.15 = Check-Out Drew 6.jpg|.42; WHAT A WIN!!!!! Would've won under the $1 limit and 50-cent limit, as well. Check Out Win 2014 (1).jpg|And here's an even bigger event from 2014. $19.46 - $19.45= Check Out Win 2014 (2).jpg|ONE PENNY!!!!! WHAT A SUPER WIN!!!!! Out.png Debut of Check-Out's Makeover (December 19, 2000, #1632K) checkoutmakeover2000-1.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-2.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-3.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-4.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-5.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-6.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-7.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutmakeover2000-9.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-10.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-11.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-12.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-13.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-14.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-15.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-16.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-17.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-18.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-19.jpg checkoutmakeover2000-20.jpg First Check-Out Win with Makeover (October 8, 2001, #1891K, aired out of order on November 26) checkoutfirstmakeoverwin1.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin2.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin3.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin4.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin5.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin6.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin7.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutfirstmakeoverwin9.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin10.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin11.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin12.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin13.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin14.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin15.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin16.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin17.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin18.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin19.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin20.jpg checkoutfirstmakeoverwin21.jpg Last Win Under the $1.00 Limit (May 14, 2003, #2543K) checkout(5-14-2003)1.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)2.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)3.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)4.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)5.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)6.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)7.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout(5-14-2003)9.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)10.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)11.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)12.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)13.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)14.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)15.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)16.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)17.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)18.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)19.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)20.jpg checkout(5-14-2003)21.jpg Last Playing with the $1.00 Limit (June 3, 2003, #2572K) checkout(6-3-2003)1.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)2.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)3.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)4.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)5.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)6.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)7.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout(6-3-2003)9.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)10.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)11.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)12.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)13.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)14.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)15.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)16.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)17.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)18.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)19.jpg checkout(6-3-2003)20.jpg First Playing with the $2.00 Limit (October 13, 2003, #2631K) checkout(10-13-2003)1.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)2.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)3.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)4.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)5.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)6.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)7.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)8.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout(10-13-2003)10.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)11.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)12.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)13.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)14.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)15.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)16.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)17.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)18.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)19.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)20.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)21.jpg checkout(10-13-2003)22.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 18, 2007, #3995K) checkout (5-18-2007) 1.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 2.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 3.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 4.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 5.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 6.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 7.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout (5-18-2007) 9.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 10.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 11.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 12.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 13.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 14.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 15.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 16.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 17.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 18.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 19.jpg checkout (5-18-2007) 20.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (February 13, 2008, #4203K) checkout (2-13-2008) 1.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 2.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 3.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 4.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 5.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 6.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 7.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout (2-13-2008) 9.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 10.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 11.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 12.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 13.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 14.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 15.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 16.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 17.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 18.jpg checkout (2-13-2008) 19.jpg A Check-Out Exacta on the 4th of July 2008 (#4405K) checkoutperfection1.jpg Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 1.jpg|A Fourth of July playing of Check-Out checkoutperfection2.jpg checkoutperfection3.jpg checkoutperfection4.jpg checkoutperfection5.jpg checkoutperfection6.jpg Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 3.jpg|$18.35 is the contestant's total. Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 2.jpg|So anywhere between $16.35 & $20.35 wins the game. checkoutperfection7.jpg checkoutperfection8.jpg checkoutperfection9.jpg checkoutperfection10.jpg checkoutperfection11.jpg checkoutperfection12.jpg checkoutperfection13.jpg Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 4.jpg|Currently, we're at $10.36, so if the last product is between $5.99 & $9.99, she wins. Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 5.jpg|$7.99... Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 6.jpg|RIGHT ON THE NOSE!!!!! Check Out for a Ford Focus S Coupe (November 4, 2008, #4492K, aired out of order on October 28) checkoutfordfocuscoupe1.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe2.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe3.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe4.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe5.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe6.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe7.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutfordfocuscoupe9.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe10.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe11.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe12.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe13.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe14.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe15.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe16.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe17.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe18.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe19.jpg checkoutfordfocuscoupe20.jpg Check-Out for a $20,344 Volkswagen Jetta California Edition (August 23, 2010, #5221K, aired out of order on August 27) checkoutvwjetta2010-1.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-2.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-3.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-4.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-5.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-6.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-7.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutvwjetta2010-9.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-10.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-11.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-12.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-13.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-14.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-15.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-16.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-17.jpg checkoutvwjetta2010-18.jpg|BTW, the actual total was $23.33. Check-Out for a 1962 Lincoln Continental ''featuring ''Snoop Dogg (October 11, 2011, #5662K, aired out of order on January 2, 2012) checkout62lincoln1.jpg checkout62lincoln2.jpg checkout62lincoln3.jpg checkout62lincoln4.jpg checkout62lincoln5.jpg checkout62lincoln6.jpg checkout62lincoln7.jpg checkout62lincoln8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout62lincoln9.jpg checkout62lincoln10.jpg checkout62lincoln11.jpg checkout62lincoln12.jpg checkout62lincoln13.jpg checkout62lincoln14.jpg checkout62lincoln15.jpg checkout62lincoln16.jpg checkout62lincoln17.jpg checkout62lincoln17a.jpg checkout62lincoln18.jpg checkout62lincoln19.jpg checkout62lincoln20.jpg checkout62lincoln21.jpg Check-Out for a Ducati Monster 696 ABS Motorcycle (January 3, 2013, #6164K) checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle1.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle2.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle3.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle4.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle5.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle6.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle7.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle8.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle9.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle10.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle11.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle12.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle13.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle14.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle15.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle16.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle17.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle18.jpg|A difference of $5.65 (LOSS). checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle19.jpg checkoutducatimonster696absmotorcycle20.jpg Steven's One Cent Win (September 23, 2014, #6812K) checkoutsteven1.jpg checkoutsteven2.jpg checkoutsteven3.jpg checkoutsteven4.jpg checkoutsteven5.jpg checkoutsteven6.jpg checkoutsteven7.jpg checkoutsteven8.jpg checkoutsteven9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutsteven10.jpg checkoutsteven11.jpg checkoutsteven12.jpg checkoutsteven13.jpg checkoutsteven14.jpg checkoutsteven15.jpg checkoutsteven16.jpg checkoutsteven17.jpg checkoutsteven18.jpg checkoutsteven19.jpg checkoutsteven20.jpg checkoutsteven21.jpg checkoutsteven22.jpg checkoutsteven23.jpg Check-Out for $20,000 (March 23, 2018, #8265K) checkout20k1.jpg checkout20k2.jpg checkout20k3.jpg checkout20k4.jpg checkout20k5.jpg checkout20k6.jpg checkout20k7.jpg checkout20k8.jpg checkout20k9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout20k10.jpg checkout20k11.jpg checkout20k12.jpg checkout20k13.jpg checkout20k14.jpg checkout20k15.jpg checkout20k16.jpg checkout20k17.jpg checkout20k18.jpg checkout20k19.jpg checkout20k20.jpg checkout20k21.jpg Check-Out for $15,000 (October 12, 2018, #8445K) checkout15k1.jpg checkout15k2.jpg checkout15k3.jpg checkout15k4.jpg checkout15k5.jpg checkout15k6.jpg checkout15k7.jpg checkout15k8.jpg checkout15k9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout15k10.jpg checkout15k11.jpg checkout15k12.jpg checkout15k13.jpg checkout15k14.jpg checkout15k15.jpg checkout15k16.jpg checkout15k17.jpg checkout15k18.jpg checkout15k19.jpg checkout15k20.jpg checkout15k21.jpg Check-Out for a $10,000 Dream Vacation to Anywhere Around the World (October 23, 2018, #8462K, aired out of order on September 21) checkoutdreamvacation1.jpg checkoutdreamvacation2.jpg checkoutdreamvacation3.jpg checkoutdreamvacation4.jpg checkoutdreamvacation5.jpg checkoutdreamvacation6.jpg checkoutdreamvacation7.jpg checkoutdreamvacation8.jpg checkoutdreamvacation9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutdreamvacation10.jpg checkoutdreamvacation11.jpg checkoutdreamvacation12.jpg checkoutdreamvacation13.jpg checkoutdreamvacation14.jpg checkoutdreamvacation15.jpg checkoutdreamvacation16.jpg checkoutdreamvacation17.jpg checkoutdreamvacation18.jpg checkoutdreamvacation19.jpg checkoutdreamvacation20.jpg April Fools Check-Out (April 8, 2019, #8701K, aired out of order on April 1) checkoutaprilfools2019-1.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-2.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-3.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-4.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-5.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-6.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-7.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-8.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutaprilfools2019-10.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-11.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-12.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-13.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-14.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-15.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-16.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-17.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-18.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-19.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-20.jpg checkoutaprilfools2019-21.jpg Check-Out for a Icaros VR Exercise System w/VR Headset & HP Desktop Computer, and an Inspire Fitness M2 Home Gym (June 4, 2019, #8782K) checkoutvrfitnesshomegym1.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym2.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym3.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym4.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym5.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym6.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym7.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym8.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym9.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym10.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym11.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym12.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutvrfitnesshomegym13.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym14.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym15.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym16.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym17.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym18.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym19.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym20.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym21.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym22.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym23.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym24.jpg checkoutvrfitnesshomegym25.jpg Check-Out for an $18,064 Trip to Cabo (October 9, 2019, #8843K) checkout18064cabo1.jpg checkout18064cabo2.jpg checkout18064cabo3.jpg checkout18064cabo4.jpg checkout18064cabo5.jpg checkout18064cabo6.jpg checkout18064cabo7.jpg checkout18064cabo8.jpg checkout18064cabo9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkout18064cabo10.jpg checkout18064cabo11.jpg checkout18064cabo12.jpg checkout18064cabo13.jpg checkout18064cabo14.jpg checkout18064cabo15.jpg checkout18064cabo16.jpg checkout18064cabo17.jpg checkout18064cabo18.jpg checkout18064cabo19.jpg checkout18064cabo20.jpg checkout18064cabo21.jpg Check-Out With Anderson.Paak (January 23, 2020, #8994K, aired out of order on January 20) checkoutandersonpaak1.jpg|It's Anderson.Paak with a new music room worth $10,279. checkoutandersonpaak2.jpg checkoutandersonpaak3.jpg checkoutandersonpaak4.jpg checkoutandersonpaak5.jpg checkoutandersonpaak6.jpg checkoutandersonpaak7.jpg checkoutandersonpaak8.jpg checkoutandersonpaak9.jpg|The contestant's total. checkoutandersonpaak10.jpg checkoutandersonpaak11.jpg checkoutandersonpaak12.jpg checkoutandersonpaak13.jpg checkoutandersonpaak14.jpg checkoutandersonpaak15.jpg checkoutandersonpaak16.jpg checkoutandersonpaak17.jpg checkoutandersonpaak18.jpg checkoutandersonpaak19.jpg checkoutandersonpaak20.jpg checkoutandersonpaak21.jpg checkoutandersonpaak22.jpg checkoutandersonpaak23.jpg checkoutandersonpaak24.jpg checkoutandersonpaak25.jpg checkoutandersonpaak26.jpg checkoutandersonpaak27.jpg checkoutandersonpaak28.jpg checkoutandersonpaak29.jpg checkoutandersonpaak30.jpg YouTube Video Check-Out Perfection (July 4, 2008, #4405K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:January Pricing Games Category:Untimed Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck